Olivewisp
— Olivenose ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Olive small oval fruit with a hard pit and bitter flesh, green when unripe and brownish black when ripe; Eye color :Suffix: -Nose part of the face that bears the nostrils and covers the anterior part of the nasal cavity; broadly : this part together with the nasal cavity; A nickname she took favor of Pronunciation: '/ˈäləvnōz/ '''Nicknames: ' Olivewisp, Olive, Oliver, Olive Oil, Olivedino 'Former Names: '''Olivekit, Olive, Olivestep, Olivestar '''Gender Identities: '''Female/She-cat '''Sexual Orientation: '''Bisexual, Biromantic '''Thoughts on BlossomClan: ' '''Birth Date: February 14th, 2016 ='History'= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Prior to Birth -''' *what *'''Residence: Pineclan *'Scars Gained: None' *'Age Range: 'Undecided *'Cats Met: 'Sprucepaw, Nightfall Kittenhood -''' *wh a t *'Residence: ''Pineclam'' *'Scars Gained: 'N/A *'Age Range: 'Undecided *'Cats Met: Undecided Clan Information: :Loyalty to: BlossomClan :Previously Inhabited: ElmClan, PineClan, Peakclan, :Has taken the ranks of: Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, Deputy, Leader, Co-Deputy, Elder, Rogue :Strives for the ranks of: Warrior, she's so tired :Supervisor / Mentor to: N/A :Previously Mentored: 'Lynxpaw :'Mentored by: Self-Taught ='Appearance'= Summary: Olive is a dark brown tabby she-cat with olive green eyes. She has black tabby stripes, and a tanish full underbelly. She has various battle scars, mostly on her legs and underbelly, and several nicks on her ears. Breed: 15% Siamese, 80% Maine Coone, 5% Unknown Breeds Height: ? Inches Weight: ? Pounds Scars/Blemishes: *Missing Tail *Large stomach scars *'Total: '''Scar Unable to count, or Im just lazy '''Voice: ' Speech: Scent: Olive-oil and faintly smoke, though can scent a very rainy, earthy smell. Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Markings = Underbelly/Paws Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: Optimistic | Comedic | Uplifting Neutral Traits: Ambitious | Sarcastic Negative Traits: Sensitive | Overdramatic | Unloyal | Oblivious Overall Summary: Olivewisp isn't nice to strangers, for she is very judgmental, and tends to be nicer to those who look better. She holds grudges, but for short periods of time, especially with friends. She loves her friends dearly, and treats them like family, but often crushes on them. She will do anything and everything for her friends and will murder anyone who hurts them. She's very overprotective and clingy. Good news, though, is that she'll treat her mate like royalty. She's always trying to clear up tension and fix things, but is far too ambitious and careless to get a high role. Likes: *Fluffy things *Mice *Leaves *Snakes *Twoleg spheres *Smell of vanilla Dislikes: *You *Anyone who gets in her way *Being replaced *Being called an object or animal besides a cat *Being rushed *Being called pitiful *Smell of spruce trees ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: Far, FAR too thin. Mental Health: Well basically she's depressed. Kinda. Not really. Slightly insane for loosing her role and friends and mate and family and clan and- Strengths: *Long legs *Bobtail Weaknesses: *Insults *Cats mentioning her past mate and kits Fears/Phobias: *Dying alone *Tight spaces *Birds. Just birds. *Cliffs and loose rocks *Loose trees *Storms *Emephobia- the phobia of falling ill *Pain in her eyes Disorders/Disabilities: *- Current Injuries: Goals: *Become leader again X *Find another mate ✓ *Join 12 clans at once X *To get more kittypets and rogues to join BlossomClan X ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): :Spruceleaf (Previous), Lilypool Mother: :Honeystep Father: :N/A Sisters: : Brothers: : Uncles: :Nightfall Aunts: : ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: Mate: N/A Ex-Mate(s): Spruceleaf, Lilypool Former Flings: '''Cochinwing '''Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: Candy Eye: Physically: Turn Offs: Mentally: Experience: Experienced ;) Cats Currently Attracted to Character: ¯\_ツ_/¯ Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: ¯\_ツ_/¯ Fertility: 100% Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters's perspective). ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Warriors & Elites Category:Character Pages